ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
New Ghis
New Ghis is a ruined island city off of the coast of Slaver's Bay. It was once a large and prosperous city that sat on a small isle in the Gulf of Grief. The city was once a major hub of the slave trade, dealing once primarily east to Qarth and west to Volantis, Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr. Founded over five thousand years ago following the destruction of Old Ghis at the hands of the Valyrian Freehold in the last war between the harpy and the dragon, the city once claimed to be the rightful heir to the Empire of Ghiscar, and by extension all of Slaver's Bay, including the Targaryen Kingdoms of Meereen and Yunkai. Under the leadership of Rhazdar zo Grazdan, New Ghis sent nearly the entire might of the Iron Legions, of over 30,000 troops to claim Slaver's Bay. Due to the Treaty of Volantis being signed, wherein Volantis and the Targaryen Kingdoms of Meereen and Yunkai were signed in to mutual military defense, Volantis was obligated to enter the Ghiscari war in the Targaryen Kingdoms' defense. Volantis had other reasons aside from the treaty for their actions, however - Not only for the fact that they were bound by treaty or that the Targaryens and Volantis shared the Old Blood of Valyria, but also because Volantis saw New Ghis's militarism as well as the potential growing slave trade a Ghiscari-owned Slaver's Bay as a threat which could potentially undermine and cripple Volantis's own economy as well as her strategic might as a military power. Due to these combined factors, the Volantenes saw the military uprising of New Ghis over Slaver's Bay as a threat to both Volantis's military borders herself, as well as an extreme potential for loss of the business economically which the city would have in the slave trade. The Targaryen Kingdoms and Volantis marked a heavily decisive victory when half of the might of the Volantene Fleet, along with the aid of the Golden Company which was under hire by Volantis, arrived by sea to the city of New Ghis itself. Caught completely unprepared for such heavy Volantene influence along with the might of the Golden Company in it's entirety, the nominal guardsmen left in the island nation of New Ghis were caught off guard, unaware they might end up fighting a war on two fronts - Slaver's Bay, as well as their own home. At the end of the Ghiscari War, the city of New Ghis was completely looted, burnt, and sacked to the ground. The majority of it's population were put to the sword and burnt at the pyre, with very exceedingly few being taken in to Volantene slavery. The once fertile lands around the city were salted with the sulfur and ash of the dead by Volantene forces so that nothing might grow there, as many of the dead were burnt by the Volantene as offerings to the Lord of Light. It was also said that the Golden Company had taken all two hundred or more of the skulls of the former Glorious Masters of New Ghis and had them dipped in gold along with hundreds of others of the Ghiscari people, their golden skulls stacked mockingly in a pyramid in the former center of the city square. Category:Cities Category:Slaver's Bay